


【TF】初恋妓女 ハツコイ娼女

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Perceptor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: 霸道总裁（？）天火x妓女（？）感知器个人yy，非常OOC，我很喜欢。





	1. 初恋妓女

红似血的霓虹灯光顺着外装甲游入火种仓，只需轻轻一撩，便是暧昧不可说的万般风情。来到此地的，留在此地的，都是心如明镜的钱色交易者，何须多言。  
“多少？”天火抬起下巴，指了指最后面捏着领口瑟缩的小型机。  
领头浓妆艳抹的服务机头也没回便报：“500。”  
“就是他了。”  
天火看着被他选中的小家伙由“同事”簇拥着推出，膝轴承不自在地摩擦，已经能想到裙下不着寸甲的机体勾勒的情色弧线。

天火不喜欢浪费时间，在附近随便找了个小巷子，就将人推了进去压在墙上。  
从头到尾一言不发的小家伙此时却颤抖着声音小声恳求道：“那个……那个……客人，请您轻一点……”  
“怎么，你还是第一次？”  
“……是，是的……”便又咬着嘴唇不说话了。

这般套路天火在歌舞伎街见的多了，无非是想避着领头抽成从客人身上多捞点钱，实际接口是不是新的，领头给的价格一目了然，可他并未点破。  
——毕竟，多花些钱若是能享受到更紧的接口，贵些也无妨。

“抬头。”  
小家伙跟着他的命令抬起头，天火发现他的光镜一片黯淡。  
然后就吻了上去，似乎是报复性质的在对方的薄唇上留下咬痕，又顺着下颌线吻下去，小家伙的手被控在头顶，双腿紧夹，褶皱堆砌的花魁服饰顺着牙齿的引导化开，仿佛挑起一个飞流帘洞，内侧是另一片秘境。据说是赛博坦最近流行的蓝星热，做这一行的无论多么拮据都会攒些钱购买布料穿出一副欲拒还迎的模样。  
天火撤开双手，扶上小家伙的大腿，不需多大力气，那片美丽收紧的甬道的生物灯闪烁的输出管已然在他面前初现。  
“抓紧我。”  
小家伙乖顺地揽住他的脖颈。天火抬起他的身体贴近自己的，固然是自己更加炽热，而对方飞转的散热扇却盖过了他的声响。  
开衫坠到了肘部，些许垫在跨坐于天火腿上的小家伙臀下，掩住备用接口，多余的布料散在两人周围，盖住外泄的一片春光。

天火将自己的管子抵在对方湿软的接口上，小幅度顶了顶，虽然润滑液足够，但是接口却并未放松到能够接纳自己的程度。  
他捏捏小家伙的腰：“放松点，我要进去了。”选准对方松懈的一瞬间，腰跨用力，顶了进去。  
“呜，唔唔……”小家伙的呻吟回压入喉中变成一连串泣音，天火只觉得对方紧得过分。  
干，他快被夹断了。  
抬头，看见对方偏着头，依旧死咬着嘴唇，光镜角落将落未落的清洗液积蓄。  
……一副被侵犯的模样。  
放在平日这种表情天火很乐意好好享受，但不是在自己管子快断了的时候。  
他用手撬开对方的嘴，将指头塞了进去压着舌头，小家伙的光镜一下亮了起来，喉头缩紧反射性吞咽，甬道也随着这一连串的注意转移放松下来，天火顺势又顶了进去。  
“唔！”这一次，小家伙没有再动牙齿，天火感觉到揽在他脖颈上的双手搅在一起。  
他丝毫不怜香惜玉地继续开拓探索，甚至破开金属封膜的时候也没有停下。  
令人惊讶，他的整根管子没入接口后才抵上了油箱垫片，小家伙的大腿内侧被电击了一般弹起，用力地夹紧了他的腰。这一次，清洗液顺着脸颊流下，滴在天火的手背上，于是天火收回手，将液体抹在对方胸甲的透明挡板上，又探下去爱抚小输出管。  
“记住一件事。”天火在对方终于忍不住跟随自己动作挺腰追逐那只手掌的时候，俯身说道，“这条街道都是我们这样的人，就算被听到了也无所谓。”  
毫不留情地撤回手，小家伙终于发出了欲求不满地呜咽和恳求，天火双手掐住他的腿根，顶起他的臀，将输出管退出一半，缓慢坚定地顶了进去。  
“唔嗯……哈……嗯！嗯！哈！！”夸奖对方逐渐拔高的音调一样，天火提高频率和力度，对着垫片一阵捣弄，温和的内壁此时热情似火，被激活的传感点出现凹凸不平的鼓胀，摩擦天火输出管每一道凹环。  
小家伙真的什么技巧都不会，瘫软在墙面和他的腿上哭泣着承受每一次撞击，但是机体本能地纳入异物，吞吐润滑液，不消几次，两人的交合处沾满粘腻的粉紫色，滴滴答答顺着天火白色的大腿滴落地面。  
渣，真的太爽了。  
天蓝的光镜被情欲撞破成打破镜面的湖，大腿内收夹紧自己的腰部，却露着抽搐的接口任他抽插，过载时温热的液体覆盖输出管的头部，滋润每一处生物灯，摇摆扭动的臀部在布料上摩擦沙沙作响。  
天火几乎疯狂地在接口里索取，小家伙的尖叫变成了哭腔，哭喊着不要了，求他停下，又转了个弯变回了暧昧地呻吟。  
“别急，我肯定会填满你的油箱。”  
天火拉着他的腿，配合着冲刺往自己管子上按去。  
“不要……不要！！”小家伙将头雕埋进天火胸口，接收第二次过载的冲击。  
最终，天火在对方紧致的甬道里过载，白色的对接液射入娇小的次级油箱里，又顺着交合处溢出，混进粉紫色里。

领头的服务机瞥了一眼花魁服遮掩不足的痕迹：“500。”  
天火似笑非笑地看着他：“5000，我带他走。”  
“渣！他可是个处机，少说也要10000！”  
“初夜只要500可不是处机的价。”  
“操，你刚干了他，难道不知道他是不是处？！”  
“没感觉。”  
“日！！”服务机连骂了几句脏话，一咬牙，“7000！妈的算我赔本！”  
“成交。不过他这身衣服我也带走。”  
从头至尾，小家伙低头站在他身边，一言未发。

鉴于没在对方机体上发现轮子，天火决定带着他走回家。小家伙依旧一副温顺的姿态小步走在他身侧。  
“价钱太便宜委屈你了？”  
摇头。  
“太舒服了说不出话？”  
头低得更深，摇头。  
“我允许你说话。”  
点头。  
行。那就换个东西聊。“我是天火。你叫什么。”  
“……”这次，小家伙迅速抬头瞟了他一眼，“我叫感知器，主人。”  
“那就听我的命令。”  
“是。”  
“第一，喊我的名字。第二……”天火突然蹲下，一只手将感知器揽进怀里，布料裹住了天火流连忘返却不许其他人窥探的秘密，也掩住了一夜的旖旎情色。  
“——不许挣扎。”


	2. Chapter 2

进了家门，小家伙被放在地上，清澈的光镜左右打转，却傍在天火身边，一步也没有迈出去。  
暗自观察了他一下，天火状似不见，自顾自说道：“你身上有点脏，先去洗洗吧。”果不其然，红色的机体瑟缩着扯紧了褶皱遍布的外袍，头埋得更低，却任由天火揽着走进洗浴间。

油温舒适暧昧，两人之间一言不发的空气像是山雨欲来前平静的湖波。天火宽大的手一把捏住感知器的领襟，又复而缓缓松开，沿着川流般的一字缓速下滑，脱离后又顺着脖颈滑进去，酥麻的电流蔓延覆盖全身的每一条线路，让感知器无法分辨冷热燃灭，他只得再次下线光镜，死死夹紧双腿。  
出人意料地，天火轻笑了一声。  
“你站得像块铁板，我怎么给你把布料脱下来。”  
不知何时，天火已经转到他的身后，扶着肩膀低下头看他。所谓铁板布料正被他死死夹在肘部不得脱身。  
温热暗示的气息从头顶下移到颈部：“我以为晚上折腾这么一下你会迫不及待想去休息，现在看来你还有不少力气……”  
不过与其说是在暗示，倒更像是调笑。  
感知器面甲涨热手忙脚乱地褪下外袍从天火桎梏中逃脱，正欲翻进浴缸，又生生顿住，小心翼翼地交叉着腿，一点点往里试探地坐了进去。  
天火瞧他拘束得模样觉得好笑，便忍不住又戏谑道：“刚才该看的该做的一样没落下，遮掩几下也不过是少看几眼，总有机会补回来的。”  
感知器如意料之内的低下头，这次甚至把半张面甲埋在油面以下，但很快地，他又坐了起来，吞吞吐吐地说道：“那个……其实……是因为……刚才在……最后主，天火你说，不许，不许流出来……”  
他偷偷瞥了一眼天火的脸色，放低了音量继续道：“后来把我买回来，要求我听从命令，所以……所以……”

天火突然觉得他把感知器买回来真是个好主意。  
这个乖顺到有些不可思议的孩子留在歌舞伎街绝对会被操死。那样就太可惜了。

他靠在浴缸边，向感知器伸出手。  
“那现在听话，把腿分开。”

三塞分后，天火好心情地哼着歌走出洗浴室，把手里的装甲丢进抛光机。相对的，全身外装甲被脱下的感知器，坐在浴缸里，面甲发烧地盯着自己被理顺的大腿内侧线路。

天火靠在客厅沙发上准备欣赏一出美人出浴图，左等右等却也不见感知器出来。  
虽是自己坏心眼多戏耍了几下，但除了交易期间也没有再强上了他，至于待在洗浴间不出门吗。  
……  
炉渣！天火倏然起身，重重一脚踹上浴室的门，铁质门框吱呀惨叫一声撞上墙壁再没了声息，徒留跪缩在地面上的感知器怯生生地看着闯入者。  
“天，主人……”油液从指缝腰跨滴落，聚成浅淡的无色湖泊，又被感知器握着毛巾轻细地拭去。  
“对不起……把地上弄湿了一直没有擦干净……对不起对不起对不起……请不要生气……”  
似乎再要一声呵斥就会让这个小小的机体消散成烟消失在空气里。  
“…………”  
天火捉住他的手臂将他提了起来，另一只手缓缓抬起。小家伙随着他的接近和触碰颤抖着，死咬着下唇忍住清洗液。  
然后被纯白色的温热包裹在中心。  
“浴巾在暗层柜里，先把自己擦干了再说。”天火就着毛巾拭去了感知器的面甲上的湿润，“以后这种小事不用你操心，照顾好自己就行了。”

缺了美人出浴图，倒是给了天火一个好机会欣赏了感知器擦干机体的模样，小家伙努力无视他不加掩饰的目光，揉干了全身，顺从地靠近天火，抓住了他的指尖。  
“你的任务就是在我回家的时候陪着我，其余空闲时间随便你在家里做什么，除了出门。”天火牵着他出了浴室，“今天有点晚了……家里只有一张充电床。”

如此赤裸的暗示和邀请，乃至于侵略性的命令，都不是感知器有资格拒绝的。  
大腿呈M型分开，有气无力地靠在身后人的怀里，全身上下唯一有知觉的地方就是吞吐着性器的接口，顶过三个生物环圈的输出管仿佛蛇信舔舐着潮润的油箱口，接收到的音频信号也只有天火的低喘和自己毫无廉耻的恳求。交合的液体射到浴巾上刺眼的明显，迷乱恍惚宛如酒绿灯红在眼前纷杂交错，却也是自己从来未曾见过的鲜艳色彩。

夜晚一直从客厅做到了床上，天火终究还是体谅他是第一天，过载了三轮就放过了他。  
感知器在脑中永不停止的振荡里看着天火的面甲下线了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写拆的……没憋出来quq


End file.
